Sueño de una noche de ¿Halloween?
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado es dificil que veas las cosas desde el punto de vista del otro. ¿que pasa cuando LITERALMENTE te colocan en los zapatos del otro? - para el Halloween Cullen Contest


*****LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A S. MEYER **

**YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO*****

* * *

**Titulo: **Sueño de una noche de ¿Halloween?

**Nick del autor: **Angel Negro 29

**Resumen: **Cuando estas enamorado es dificil que veas las cosas desde el punto de vista del otro. ¿que pasa cuando LITERALMENTE te colocan en los zapatos del otro?

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Misterio/Romance

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**Número de palabras: **7,840

**

* * *

**

**Sueño de una noche de ¿Halloween?**

Forks, Washington 30 de octubre

Una chica pelinegra camina por los puestos de una feria ambulante que se instalo unos días en el pueblo con motivo de la noche de brujas, observó durante horas cada puesto, cada articulo, casi llego al final de la feria y encontró un puesto de artículos esotéricos, había velas, inciensos, talismanes, libros de todos tipos, de pronto un libro antiguo llamo la atención de la chica "Hechizos de Luna" decía la pasta, lo tomo y lo hojeo desinteresadamente

-¿te gusta pequeña? – preguntó una anciana que apareció de la nada a lado de la pelinegra

-se ve interesante – respondió sin sobresaltarse, la pelinegra no era una chica normal

-sí, lo es – la anciana la estudiaba de pies a cabeza – anda pequeña llévatelo, solo vale 10 dólares pero créeme, es un libro muy preciado y valioso

-¿y por que tan barato?

-pues porque sé que podría servirle a alguien más, a mí me ha servido ya muchos años, solo quiero ganar una pequeña compensación – se esforzaba la anciana por sonar persuasiva – anímate, además en noche de brujas los hechizos son más poderosos – la chica lo pensó un momento

-esta bien me lo llevo – saco un billete de 10 y se lo entregó

-toma pequeña – le entrego un par de velas negras – esto te servirá – la chica tomo las cosas - ¿Cómo te llamas querida? – en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de maldad y la chica lo noto, pero no se asusto

-soy Alice – respondió sin el mas mínimo temor – "crees que me asustaré bruja anciana, tu debías temerme a mí" – pensó – Alice Cullen

-bien querida Alice – sonrió con burla, la bruja sabia que la chica era un vampiro – disfruta del libro, "la fase uno de mi plan ha iniciado" – la chica sonrió en respuesta y se alejó, de un momento a otro y sin que nadie lo notara la anciana y el puesto desaparecieron en una pequeña neblina

Alice se dirigió a su casa -chicos – entró gritando emocionada –adivinen – sus hermanos Emmet, Rosalie y Edward y su pareja Jasper la miraron alarmados, sabían que las locas ideas de Alice eran de temerse y verla mas que eufórica los alteraba mas

-¿Qué pasa enana? – Pregunto Edward - ¿Qué estas tramando diablilla? – se burlaba

-Edward yo no tramo – se defendió la pelinegra – yo organizo, que es diferente – todos se rieron – bueno, les platico que compre un libro de hechicería – todos la miraron extrañados – que les parece si mañana hacemos nuestro halloween y hacemos unos cuantos hechizos, hacemos una pequeña reunión familiar – brincaba emocionada

-no lo sé – dijo Rosalie – Emmet y yo teníamos pensado salir de la ciudad – abrazo a su novio Emmet

-sí – completo Emmet – queremos algo de privacidad – su mirada era pícara

-vamos chicos – dijo tímidamente Jasper – podría ser divertido

-incluso podría venir Bella – dijo Alice a Edward y este esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-¿venir a que? – pregunto Esme, entrando a la sala

-estoy organizando una reunión para halloween – explicó la pelinegra

-eso suena interesante – agregó Carlisle entrando y abrazando a su esposa, después de un rato quedaron en realizar la reunión, y todo lo que necesitarían, aunque Carlisle no dejó que Alice usara el libro, lo que la puso de malas, esa tarde todos salieron menos ella, se quedo leyendo el libro de hechizos, "circulo de protección", "hechizo curativo", "pócima de amor", estuvo leyendo largo rato hasta que oyó voces en la sala

-vamos Bella – rogaba Edward – entiéndeme, sabes que te amo – la abrazó y respiro su aroma, pero luego la soltó bruscamente – pero no podemos estar juntos

-yo también te amo – lo abrazo fuertemente – pero te necesito conmigo, no solo a medias, un día estas cerca, otro te alejas como si tuviera rabia o evola – comenzó a llorar – y eso me duele

-lo siento pequeña – besó el tope de su cabeza – pero entiéndeme, temo hacerte daño

-lo que pasa es que no me amas como dices – grito alejándose de él

-no digas eso Bella

-hay, como me chocan – decía Alice desde su cuarto, siguió leyendo su libro y encontró algo interesante – esto les puede servir – sonrió – "Transmigración de las almas" – empezó a leer – este hechizo ayuda a los amantes a poder ver las cosas desde los ojos del otro, se requiere encender dos velas negras – miro donde estaban las velas que le había dado la bruja – un vaso de cristal con la mitad de agua – corrió a su tocador y tomo el vaso, fue al baño a llenar la mitad del vaso – unos pétalos de rosas frescas – tomo la rosa que le acababa de regalar Jasper, cortó los pétalos – coloque los pétalos en el agua, las velas a cada lado del vaso, colóquese frente al vaso y repita esta oración – hizo todo lo que pedía el libro se sentó frente al vaso y leyó la oración con gran devoción – **Dos almas que forman una, dos mitades de un solo ser que se aman y pertenecen, encontraran discordias y diferencias, estas diferencias se arreglaran si logran mirar a través de los ojos del otro, alma femenina sensible que usa el corazón, mira la vida con los ojos de la conciencia, alma masculina que usa la razón mira al mundo con los ojos del sentimiento, entra en el cuerpo del otro para que entiendas las razones de las diferencias, y solo así puedas amar a tu otra mitad sin dudas ni diferencias. Por el poder de tres veces tres, yo las invoco almas amantes para que cambien de cuerpo con el único propósito de entender a su otra mitad, y amar con completa libertad. Por el poder de tres veces tres que así sea.**– el cielo se oscureció, y relámpagos retumbaron, un fuerte aire abrió la ventana de golpe y apagó las velas, el aire era frio tanto a Alice como a Bella y Edward les recorrió un fuerte escalofrío que les erizo la piel

-llévame a casa Edward – pidió Bella algo nerviosa, así llegaron a casa de la chica, la cual aun estaba molesta se bajo del auto y no se despidió, esa noche el ambiente estaba raro en el pueblo hacia un aire que helaba la sangre y parecía que susurraba _almas amantes, cambien de cuerpo…almas amantes miren con los ojos del otro_, había truenos y se sentía el misterio en el ambiente

A la mañana siguiente todo se veía con más calma, pareciera que nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior como era halloween había gente adornando sus casas, los chicos solo irían medio turno a la escuela, como era la costumbre

-"que raro me siento" – pensó Edward al tiempo que se iba estirando – "todo me duele, ¿Cómo me duele todo?, a mi no me duele nada nunca" – se estaba preocupando, abrió los ojos – "que hago en la cama de Bella, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no recuerdo haber venido a observarla" – se movió buscando a Bella a su lado pero no estaba, aun veía borroso, se levanto de la cama, aunque su movimiento fue demasiado lento para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, buscó el espejo, se colocó frente a él, se miro, y no entendió lo que vio – "debo estar alucinando, seguro me desmaye" – se pellizco para ver si era una alucinación pero el pellizco le dolió, se miro otra vez al espejo, se toco la cara, se miro el cuerpo – ahhh – un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta asustando incluso a las aves del árbol cercano – ahhh – su grito era mucho más agudo que el de su voz, no era él, era Bella la que gritaba

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Entro su papa asustado por el grito, miro a su hija que estaba frente al espejo mirándose, estaba blanca como el papel y muy ojerosa – Bella reacciona – la zarandeo un poco, y reaccionó

-yo…este…yo…estoy…estoy bien – tartamudeo – "¿Qué esta pasando?" – Se pregunto asustado – fue…tuve…una pesadilla – completó para cubrirse

-seguro viste películas de terror con los Cullen – sus palabras iban con algo de molestia, ella solo asintió – bueno, apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

-"la escuela" – se preocupo – "¿Qué voy a hacer?" – como pudo se metió al baño, se desprendió de su pijama, en principio se miro por completo en el espejo del baño, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por dentro y por fuera – "no puedo hacer esto" – se reprendió, se bañó tratando de no mirarse más de lo necesario, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y salió de casa sin desayunar, cuando iba saliendo trató de saltar como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero en vez de saltar fue a dar al duro suelo – "eso dolió"

-jajaja – alguien se rio saliendo de un lado de la casa – como siempre Bella, llegando al suelo – se acercó un chico y trató de ayudarla, pero se estaba levantando bien sin ayuda

-"el felpudo" – gruño en sus adentros – hola Jacob – saludó con desanimo

-hola Bella – le sonrió coqueto – vas a la escuela – preguntó, la chica asintió sin ganas– porque no vienes en la noche a La Push – la invitó con algo de seducción en su voz – habrá un festejo típico de nuestra gente

-gracias – sonrió con desgano – pero voy a casa de los Cullen – mintió a medias, porque Edward nunca la invitó – tendrán una pequeña fiesta

-aléjate de ellos Bella – le advirtió el chico – son peligrosos – trató de acariciarle la mejilla

-no, no lo son – aseguró molesta y retrocediendo dos pasos

-porque los defiendes – dijo de malas – Edward nunca podrá amarte, el no ama a nadie

-eso no es cierto – grito enojada – "yo la amo con toda el alma" él me ama – aclaró

-jaja, eso es lo que te hace creer – se burlo – pero créeme no te ama, y nunca lo hará – se fue riendo

-felpudo de mierda – maldijo en voz baja, miro la camioneta de Bella y casi le da un ataque de histeria – como puede andar en esta chatarra – continuo maldiciendo mientras tomaba camino a la escuela, a una velocidad tan lenta según sus estándares que casi le daban ganas de bajarse y caminar

Mientras tanto en casa de los Cullen alguien despertaba -"me siento muy descansada" - se estiro aun con los ojos cerrados - "me siento tan extraña, tan bien" - abrió los ojos - "que raro, que hago en la habitación de Edward, maldito, seguro me trajo mientras dormía" - se levanto, tan rápido que fue a dar al suelo, pero el golpe no le dolió - "¿a caso su piso es acolchado?" - se levanto y al mirarse se asustó - "que rayos pasa" - caminó al baño y se miro en el espejo, lo que vio le pareció una pesadilla, se toco el rostro era fuerte y tosco, se miro los dientes, con afilados colmillos, toco su pecho igual, fuerte y ¿plano?, fue bajando por su marcado abdomen, bajo más y toco una parte de su anatomía que la asusto y la avergonzó – esto no esta pasando, es un sueño – al escucharse hablar escucho a Edward, quiso salir del baño pero al jalar la puerta para abrirla esta se desprendió por completo, su miedo se volvía terror a cada momento, dejo la puerta a un lado y salió, su naturaleza torpe la hizo perder el equilibrio al querer sostenerse del librero que tenia cerca arranco la repisa y de nuevo termino en el suelo y con una pila de libros encima – ahhh – grito, pero mas que un grito era el gruñido de un animal acorralado, una fiera que temía su destino, se sentía tan asustada que quiso llorar como un animal herido

-¿que pasa Edward? - entro Alice corriendo y colocándose a su lado, miro a su hermano por unos momentos, lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo supo – oh, oh – la cara traviesa y alegre de Alice se volvió de pronto a una de miedo y preocupación – _funcionó_ – lo pensó pero Bella la escucho claramente

-Alice ¿que pasa? - la empujo tan fuerte que la pelinegra termino a un metro de distancia, aturdida por el golpe – Dios Alice ¿estas bien? - se apresuro a levantarse, tan rápido que cayo de narices contra el suelo, lo irónico de todo era que cada golpe que se daba no le provocaba el mas mínimo dolor, pareciera que no sentía nada

-por lo visto tu no estas bien – Alice ya estaba a su lado ayudándola a levantarse – Bella _no puedo creer que esto funcionara_

-Alice ¿te diste cuenta? - pregunto asustada porque la pelinegra no había abierto la boca para decir lo ultimo pero también se sentía aliviada de que al menos ella la reconociera - ¿que pasa? ¿Donde esta Edward? – la pelinegra lo metido un momento

-lo mas probable es que el este en tu cuerpo – el miedo en el rostro del chico seria envidiado por cualquier protagonista de película de terror, su horror era tal que se soltó a llorar, al menos eso intento, aunque era extraño ver un rostro tan fuerte y marcado con pucheros tan delicados, se veía tan desprotegido que Alice primero rio pero después le causo mucha pena, el chico se sentó al borde de la cama a seguir sollozando amargamente

-calma – lo consolaba – debemos encontrar una solución – lo abrazó tiernamente – todo estará bien Bella

-¿Bella? - las sorprendió la voz de Esme, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación, detrás de ella venían todos, que habían subido a ver porque tanto escándalo, y porque no estaban listos para la escuela - ¿porque llamas Bella a Edward? - pregunto tomando el rostro de Edward con ternura, lo miro – oh, por Dios, Alice quiero una explicación – le gritó – _pero como paso esto –_ pensaba aun mirando con miedo a su hijo, mientras Bella padecía el mismo miedo al ver que leía sus mentes

-¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Carlisle entrando con los chicos

-amor, algo extraño esta pasando – su voz temblaba por los nervios – este no es Edward, es Bella

-¿Bella? – Lo miró pero no le puso atención, soltó una sonora carcajada – jajaja… pero que… dices mujer…. Jajaja – no podía contener la risa, y los chicos lo acompañaron aunque no con tanta efusividad – vamos amor, es una buena broma de halloween, pero estos niños tienen que ir a la escuela – besó los labios de su esposa, pero ella estaba anonada y enojada por la actitud de su marido, de un empujón lo obligo a mirar a Edward a los ojos

En ese momento Bella escuchaba hablar a Carlisle pero también oía varias voces en su cabeza – _Bella, Edward, donde esta, que esta pasando, este par como siempre con sus cosas _tanto le molestaban que se cubrió por un momento los oídos con las manos

-no es ninguna broma – se defendió la mujer – míralo bien, sus ojos no son los mismos, y no huele igual – Carlisle puso atención a su hijo y la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios

-¿pero que pasa aquí? – Pregunto mirando a todos - ¿Qué significa esto Alice?, ¿Bella? – Esta última continuaba sollozando – espero que ese libro de hechizos no tenga nada que ver Alice – la pelinegra solo abrió los ojos como platos

-bueno…yo…la verdad…pues – estaba nerviosa – pues… veras

-Alice, respóndeme – exigió su padre – ¿esto tiene que ver con el libro? – La chica solo asintió – por Dios Alice, te dije que no hicieras hechizos, sabes que son muy delicados – la zarandeo un poco

-lo siento Carlisle – se disculpó apenada – no pensé que fuera a funcionar, en verdad

-bueno y donde se supone que está Edward – pregunto Rosalie divertida por toda la situación, los padres miraron a Alice con cierto reproche

-en el cuerpo de Bella – respondió la pelinegra algo apenada

-Dios Santo, tenemos que hacer algo – aseguro Esme – por lo pronto lo mejor será que Bella no salga de aquí,

-no – respondió el aludido – tengo que ir a la escuela, quizá Edward este allá – aseguro convencido

-en eso tiene razón amor – comento Carlisle

-bien, entonces terminen de arreglarse y vayan a la escuela – indico la mama – Emmet te llevaras tu auto – ambos padres salieron del cuarto de Edward

-por cierto Bella, que te ha parecido el cuerpo de mi hermano – le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo – no te debes sorprender porque seguro lo conoces bien – levantó la cejas con picardía

-cállate Emmet – le dio un golpe Alice – deja a la pobre de Bella – quien ya no dijo nada

-te ves tan gracioso – se rió Rosalie – es como para tomarte una foto – el rostro de miedo y frustración era evidente en Edward

-ya déjenlo – grito algo alterado Jasper – que no ven como esta el pobre – se retractó – la pobre, hay no sé pero déjenla, ya vámonos – y a empujones sacó a la pareja de burlistas

Dejaron sola a la chica y por costumbre se metió al baño esperando que el agua apaciguara su pena y preocupación, se desprendió de la ropa de Edward y no pudo evitar mirar con atención cada parte de su cuerpo – "que estas haciendo Bella" – se regaño, pero no podía evitar mirarse – "pero no puedo evitar verlo, es un Dios, tal como siempre lo pensé" – se sonrió con picardía y apresuro su baño, se vistió con la ropa que adoraba de él se impregnó de su olor que con sus sentidos súper desarrollados se le quedó grabado – "si recupero mi cuerpo espero no olvidar este olor" – dijo con devoción

Un rato después en la escuela Bella estaba en su camioneta, esperando que llegaran los Cullen, cuando alguien toco a la ventana y caso la mata del susto

-hola Bella – saludo Mike tan coqueto como siempre -¿que haces aquí tan sola?, ¿esperas a los Cullen? - ella asintió – cielos Bella, no se como puedes seguir con ellos y en especial con ese Edward – se notaba la enviada en la voz

-¿que tiene eso de malo? - pregunto algo extrañada

-que no lo vez Bella, ellos son unos riquillos mimados – dijo con desprecio – él no te toma en serio, y jamás lo hará

-claro que me toma en serio – gritó algo exasperada – él me ama

-sí, eso lo has dicho veinte mil veces Bella – Jessica se acercaba a ellos – pero hasta ahora no son novios oficiales ni nada, y eso aquí y en China significa que solo te quiere para pasar el rato

-"pero que tontería dicen, yo no la quiero para pasar el rato", claro que no – se defendió – es solo que Edward tiene algunos asuntos que arreglar – explicó

-jajaja – se rio la recién llegada – vamos Bella, no seas tan ingenua, él no te toma en serio – ambos dejaron a Edward pensando lo que le acababan de decir

Al poco rato llegaron los Cullen y se estacionaron a unos cuantos autos del de Bella, y nada mas se vieron Edward y Bella bajaron de los autos y corrieron a abrazarse, pero entre la emoción, la falta de poderes de uno, y la característica torpeza de otra hicieron que ambos fueran a dar al duro suelo, bajo la atónita y divertida mirada de todos

-vamos tortolitos, no es el lugar para sus sucias demostraciones – les grito Emmet desde su auto

-cállate – le golpeó Alice desde el asiento de atrás

-¿estas bien? - preguntó la chica tiernamente

-a tu lado siempre estoy bien – respondió Edward acercándola mas a su fuerte pecho, pero solo percibir su aroma desato en su interior un deseo incontenible de beber su sangre hasta la ultima gota, hasta arrancarle la vida - "que sensación tan extraña, siento ganas de devorar a Edward, hasta matarlo"

-¿sabes que esta pasando Bella? - susurro al tiempo que trataba de ponerse en pie, pero el abrazo era imposible de romper y empezaba a ser algo fuerte y doloroso – Bella que pasa, suéltame – susurro un tanto alterada

-lo siento Edward – se disculpo apenado y también susurrando – es que no puedo controlar tus poderes – dijo al tiempo que la soltaba – Edward al parecer tu tierna hermana tiene la culpa – explicaba mientras trataba de ponerse en pie cuidadosamente y ayudarla a levantarse

-¿y ahora que hizo la enana? - gritó y todos miraron a verlos mientras los Cullen se acercaban

-oye niña no grites, ni me digas enana – replico Alice – será mejor que dejes ese tono o te dejo ahí para siempre – amenazó y su hermano le apretó el brazo – tranquila solo bromeo

-por favor, cálmense chicos – les pidió Jasper – tenemos que arreglar esto

-no seas aguafiestas Jaz – replico Rosalie divertida – seria interesante verlos así un tiempo, jajaja – su comentario le gano la mirada asesina de Bella y Edward – hay esta bien, solo bromeo – de nuevo la sensación de escuchar voces altero el cuerpo de Edward, se estremeció

-déjalos querida – la abrazó Emmet – son unos aburridos

-¿estas bien? - preguntó Edward al notar el estremecimiento de Bella, él solo asintió

Alice les explico con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado, desde que fue a la feria hasta que invocó el hechizo

-Carlisle tenia razón – hablo Bella exasperada – los hechizos son peligrosos y tu estas loca enana – Alice iba a golpear a la chica, pero el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano se interpuso

-por favor, no peleen, tenemos que arreglar esto – suplicó Edward

-bien, Jaz y yo iremos a buscar a la bruja a la feria y le pediremos que nos ayude, así tengamos que demostrar nuestra habilidades – organizó Alice – ustedes vayan a casa, quizá después pueda hablar Carlisle a la escuela y darte un justificante por faltar a clases – se dirigió a su hermano el cual asintió

-Emmet y yo iremos con ustedes Alice

-entonces nosotros nos vamos en mi auto – aseguró Edward

-eso no es un auto es una cafetera – ataco Bella – por cierto el felpudo te invito a La Push – se notaba la molestia en su voz

-en primera mi auto no es una cafetera – empezó el chico a caminar al susodicho – y en segunda ¿quien es el felpudo? - los Cullen los miraban divertidos

-estos no cambian a pesar de todo – dijo con resignación Alice mientras se subían al auto de Emmet y emprendían camino a la feria

-pues para mi es una cafetera – se defendió Bella – y el felpudo es el idiota de Jacob

-¿a caso estas celoso Edward? - preguntó divertido

-solo me cae mal, es un maldito arrastrado que no entiende que tu me amas a mi – explico acalorada

-que seguro estas de mis sentimientos – aclaró dedicándole una torcida sonrisa

-¿a caso no me amas, Bella? - había temor en su delicada voz, Edward la tomó en brazos antes que subiera al auto y la beso apasionadamente, pero el deseo de matarla hizo que la soltara rápidamente

-sabes que te amo Edward – subió al auto tras el volante, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta, para después subir al asiento del copiloto

-ahora resulta que Bella es el caballero – se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Jessica y la risa de Mike – en verdad que Bella esta endiosada con ese tipo _no entiendo que le ve a ella si yo soy mas bonita – _Edward no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario

-_como odio a ese Cullen, el no quiere a Bella y ella esta idiotizada por el_ – ese comentario no le gusto y apretó tanto el volante que casi lo destroza

-¿que pasa Bella? - pregunto la chica algo preocupada

-nada – suspiro resignado – mis amigos son unos idiotas

-eso ya lo sabia pero porque te enojas

-son unos envidiosos, Mike esta celoso y Jessica me envidia porque tu me miras a mi y no a ella – la chica sonrió

-hace rato me estaban platicando algo parecido – la chica tomo el rostro de Edward con una mano y este se giro a mirarla – Bella, no quiero que pienses que solo estoy contigo para pasar el rato

-nunca lo he pensado Edward – respondió cerrando los ojos estremeciéndose por la caricia – yo te amo y jamás te he pedido nada

-será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, antes que nos vea alguien

-mis amigos saben que nos vamos, aunque creen que vamos a un lugar mas privado a hacernos cariñitos – sonrió pícaramente con un destello en sus verdes ojos

-¿y no te gustaría? - bromeo humedeciendo sus labios - "ahora que no siento esa ansia de beber tu sangre te deseo tanto o mas que antes" - pensó – aunque es extraño mirarme a mi y no a ti – ambos sonrieron

-será mejor ir a tu casa, las voces en mi cabeza me están torturando – expreso el chico algo acongojado

-sí, mejor vayamos a casa – respondió Bella, el chico encendió el auto y partieron a casa de los Cullen, no hablaron mucho en el camino el cual fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos a pesar de que el auto de Bella realmente andaba de milagro

-chicos que bueno que vinieron pronto – hablo Carlisle desde la puerta

-Edward cariño ¿este bien? - pregunto Esme atrapando el delicado cuerpo femenino en sus brazos

-si Esme, estoy bien – aseguro ruborizada y enternecida

Los cuatro entraron a casa y se sentaron a tomar té mientras explicaban un poco lo que a cada uno le pasaba

-esto es increíble – decía Carlisle emocionado – entonces el alma cambio de cuerpo, pero por ejemplo el cuerpo de Bella sigue siendo humano, y el cuerpo de Edward sigue siendo el de un vampiro, vaya, eso es sorprendente

-amor, no te emociones, tenemos que solucionar esto

-¿como es que puedo no escucharlos a ustedes sin problema, y cuando estábamos todos en el cuarto de Edward me aturdieron tantas voces? - pregunto el chico extrañado

-bueno Bella – empezó Esme – nosotros hemos aprendido a controlar nuestros pensamientos, incluso a silenciarlos de ser necesario, los chicos tienen menos control al respecto

-asumo que no puedes controlar los poderes de Edward – indico Carlisle

-pues no, puedo sentir su fuerza, y no me duele nada cuando me golpeo, pero ciertos movimientos torpes en mi – sonrió el chico – o normales se me van de las manos

-a mi me duele todo – explico la chica – en serio Bella ¿como no te has lastimado mas seriamente? - se burlo un poco

-creo que he tenido suerte – dijo divertido pero por dentro se sentía apenada - ¿porque no puedo oír tu mente Edward?

-ya te lo dije pequeña, no puedo oír tus pensamientos

-eso es extraño, de seguro tengo algo mal en la cabeza

-sabes pequeña – con sus delicadas manos tomo el fuerte rostro del chico – no necesito escuchar tus pensamientos, por que eres transparente – besó su mejilla, un gruñido en el estomago de la chica se hizo presente divirtiendo a todos

-¿hambre hijo? - pregunto divertida Esme

-rayos, tengo cientos de años que no sentía hambre, jaja - se rio divertida, la risa hacia mella en los oídos de Edward, su deseo por probar su sangre, mas esa ternura y diversión lo estaba torturando, se empezó a sentir nervioso

-¿te pasa algo cariño? - pregunto Carlisle poniendo toda su atención en el chico, el cual tenia el rostro contrariado y movía nerviosas sus fuertes manos – vamos a la cocina hijo, quizá haya algo que puedas comer – hombre y chica dejaron solos a Esme con el chico para que pudieran platicar

-¿que pasa hija? - se levanto de su asiento para sentarse a lado de Edward – Bella, tenme confianza – acaricio su hombro con instinto maternal, el chico sonrió feliz ante este acto

-ahora que tengo los poderes de Edward, siento que todo mi cuerpo, me llama para devorarlo, beber hasta la ultima gota – empezó a explicar nervioso – y eso me asusta, hace rato apreté de mas su frágil cuerpo

-entiendo que es difícil poder controlarte, pero... - se quedo pensando un momento – te voy a confesar algo pero que quede entre tu y yo – el chico solo la miro directamente a los ojos – bien – suspiro – Carlisle me platico esto hace unos días, que Edward le había contado esa extraña atracción o deseo incontrolable por tu sangre y eso lo asusta – el chico no decía nada solo escuchaba – Bella, mi hijo te ama mucho y teme lastimarte

-¿pero porque no me quiere convertir?, todo seria mas fácil

-creo que teme no poder detenerse – aclaro la mujer – teme acabar con tu vida, ahora que has sentido lo que el siente creo que te das una idea – el chico solo asintió

-si por mi fuera en este momento tomaría mi cuerpo y lo convertiría, pero – suspiro – curiosamente siento ese miedo a no poder detenerme, y tomando en cuenta que no puedo controlar los poderes de Edward... - sacudió la cabeza

Mientras en la cocina, la conversación tomaba el mismo camino – temo que no hay mas que fruta – decía Carlisle mientras tomaba una manzana y se la daba a la chica - ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-bien, aunque algo adolorido – suspiro

-te noto preocupado

-ahora que estoy en el cuerpo de Bella he podido ver como esos que se dicen sus amigos – suspiro un momento para controlar el mal humor que sentía al recordar a los amigos de Bella - la molestan mucho porque no somos novios formales – se sentía indignado – dicen que la quiero para un rato – Carlisle solo lo observaba – y el felpudo ese, quiere alejarla de mi – su voz iba cargada de celos y enfado

-hijo, creo que deberías ser un poco mas comprensivo, ella te ama, pero en estos pueblos las cosas son vistas de otra manera y aunque no quiera, se siente presionada

-lo sé, y nada me haría mas feliz que ella fuera mi novia – lo medito un momento – pero sabes que tengo que controlarme con ella, por estas ansias de beber su sangre

-lo sé hijo – palmeó un poco su delicada espalda tratando de no hacerle daño – pero creo que no hay nada mejor que hablen de lo que sienten, quizá ahora que ven las cosas desde el punto de vista del otro puedan entenderse mejor

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde cambiaron un poco el tema, los chicos hablaron un poco sobre la escuela, los compañeros, los eventos que vendrían, Bella les conto sobre su vida en Phoenix y lo que sintió al mudarse, al conocerlos, y saber la verdad, después Carlisle y Esme les narraron como han ido cambiando las costumbres para la celebración de halloween

-en realidad no se porque los jóvenes festejan halloween, cuando lo que se hizo ese día fue un cacería irracional contra los seres místicos que existen – comento Esme

-los que lograron sobrevivir sufrieron mucho, tuvieron que escapar, perdieron familias amigos, todo – continuo Carlisle

-en especial las brujas – suspiro Esme – hay quienes dicen que algunas juraron vengarse de la humanidad – sonrió – aunque creo que eso es solo una leyenda

-bueno, la magia, negra o blanca es de cuidado – miro a los chicos – ya vimos que no se puede usar tan a la ligera

Al poco rato llegaron los demás chicos, ninguno encontró a la anciana ni al puesto, después de que entre todos la buscaron en la feria y sus alrededores

-¿que vamos a hacer? - pregunto , su frágil cuerpo temblaba aunque no quisiera

-calma hijo – Carlisle – quizá pueda llamar a unos viejos amigos – sonrió – algunos hechiceros y brujas son gente decente y quizá nos puedan ayudar

-porque no se van a descansar un rato – expreso Esme – el cuerpo de Bella luce frágil

-de hecho si me siento bastante cansado – respondió el chico soltó un tierno bostezo – puedo usar tu cuarto Edward

-claro – sonrió Bella, ambos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras

-no hagan cosas sucias – grito Emmet – o al menos no hagan tanto ruido – su madre le dio un codazo para que se callara y todos rieron

En la habitación ambos se recostaron en la cama – es increíble – aunque por dentro estaba asustada el cuerpo de Edward era de roca, nada lo inmutaba, o por lo menos no se reflejaba a simple vista - ¿que vamos a hacer?, no me quiero quedar así toda la vida

-calma Bella – la chica se acurruco en el fornido pecho – Carlisle sabrá que hacer – Edward la rodeo con sus brazos y suspiro – sabes Bella – la chica se enderezo, lo que tenia que decir era importante – hace rato estuve platicando con tus amigos – acaricio su fuerte mandíbula – veo como te han molestado y presionado con el hecho de que no somos novios – el chico iba a decir algo pero la chica puso dos dedos en sus labios – sé que dirás que no te importa lo que ellos digan, pero ciertamente son un fastidio – los dos sonrieron – y son bastante molestos, además – apretó la mandíbula – el felpudo ese se cree con derecho de acercarse a tú – el chico cerro los ojos – Bella, te amo mucho y sé que las cosas se van a arreglar por eso, aquí y ahora quiero pedirte que seas mi novia – el chico abrió los ojos y si hubiera podido hubiera llorado de felicidad, las circunstancias eran muy difíciles pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse feliz, aunque recordando su condición y el autocontrol que Edward tendría que ejercer para mantenerse a su lado la puso triste

-Edward, no sabes que felices me hacen tus palabras, tienes razón – ahora su fuerte mano acariciaba la mejilla de la chica – no me importa lo que digan, y tampoco me interesa Jacob, solo te amo a ti – sonrió – pero ahora que he sentido lo que tu sientes me doy cuenta que te es muy difícil mantenerte tranquilo junto a mí – ahora la chica mostraba intenciones de hablar – no, no lo digas, lo sé, lo siento, esa incontrolable sed que sientes, no quiero presionarte, ni quiero que sufras por esta tortura – lentamente sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia, sus labios se rozaron en un timido beso cargado del mutuo amor que se sentían

-hagamos un trato – dijo la chica con una mirada pícara, el chico solo la miro expectante – sé mi novia, formal y todo, y cuando sienta que no puedo controlarme te avisaré y "fingiremos" de alguna manera para mantenernos alejados – el chico sonrió – pero tienes que prometerme que no dudaras un momento en alejarte de mi cuando te lo pida

El chico lo meditó un momento – acepto Edward – estiro la mano para estrecharla, la chica respondió al gesto – con tal de estar contigo acepto lo que sea

-bien, ahora quisiera descansar un poco – se recostaron de nuevo, se abrazaron, pero tanta emoción estaba latente, de un momento a otro la chica empezó a dar delicados besos en el pecho del chico sobre la ropa, el chico por su parte acariciaba delicadamente su espalda, con un ligero roce de sus uñas, la chica fue subiendo los besos hasta el cuello, pero eran besos lentos, temerosos incluso, pero tiernos y llenos de amor, llego a los masculinos labios, y lo empezó a besar, con amor, con ternura, con agradecimiento, el chico correspondía en la misma media el beso, pero, desafortunadamente el beso se fue convirtiendo en algo mas pasional, y cargado de deseo, ningún de los dos podía contenerse, ese beso los arrastraba a la pasión desmedida que ambos se tenían, de un rápido movimiento, aunque quiso hacerlo lento y con cuidado, el chico termino sobre la chica, sin aplastarla, las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, el chico fue bajando sus besos por la mandíbula, para continuar con su cuello, al sentir la palpitante vena de su cuello, sus ojos se tornaron ámbar, sus instintos mas primitivos despertaron como una fiera en su interior, rugió y la chica reaccionó asustada

-colmaté Bella – pedía la chica tratando de mover al chico – solo respira y piensa en otra cosa – pero el chico no escuchaba, no entendía, una fuerza superior se había apoderado de él, solo su incontenible deseo de beber sangre resonaba en su cabeza, sujeto a la chica de las muñecas

-eres mío Edward MÍO – gritó mientras lamia y besaba la yugular de la chica, no tardo ni un segundo en enterrar sus afilados colmillos en el frágil cuello, la sensación de la sangre brotar termino de nublar su mente, no oía los gritos de todos que se acercaban a la puerta, ni las manos que trataban de separarlo del lánguido cuerpo de la chica, entre Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle trataban de quitarlo de encima, pero no podía, parecía que se había quedado trabado, no fue consiente de lo que hacia hasta que fue tarde, hasta sentir que el femenino cuerpo se hallaba sin vida, hasta ese momento reacciono, asustado, aturdido – Dios que he hecho - abrazo el cuerpo de la chica y gimió fuerte, gruñendo como una fiera herida

Una risa saco a todos del pequeño trance en el que estaban – jajaja, por fin, por fin – ante ellos se hacia presente la anciana de la feria, su mirada era totalmente desquiciada, como una enferma mental – al fin, podré llevar a cabo mi plan – parecía que ignoraba a los presentes, con un movimiento de brazo, el cuerpo de la chica desapareció de los fuertes brazos de Edward para caer a los pies de la anciana

-la bruja – expreso con cierto miedo Alice

-¿que haces? - se levantó el chico y de un salto pretendió atacarla, pero ella con otro movimiento de mano, hizo una barrera invisible que hizo rebotar el cuerpo de Edward y caer atrás

-jajaja, al fin, podre llevar a cabo mi venganza

-¿a que te refieres? - exigió saber Carlisle cauteloso de los movimientos de la vieja

-jajaja, mi venganza contra todos los malditos que se atrevieron a cazarme a mi y a mi familia, después de cientos y cientos de años de vagar por el mundo encontré lo que estaba buscando – de pronto se puso seria y miro a todos los presentes – saben que difícil es encontrar a un vampiro enamorado de una humana y que esta muriera a manos de su amado – sonrió malévolamente – claro que este vampiro se ha controlado bien – de la nada apareció el libro lleno a dar a la mano de la anciana – afortunadamente pequeña – se dirigió a Alice – fuiste de mucha ayuda transmigrando sus almas, la chica no se pudo controlar, jajaja, ahora lo siguiente será aun mas divertido, lastima que no lo veré – entre sus manos se formo una bola de fuego que lanzo a los Cullen, y aunque trataron de esquivarla esta bola de fuego se esparció por toda la habitación de una manera sorprendente, aunque en teoría el fuego no acababa con los vampiros este era diferente, formado de magia negra, por mas que quisieron los fue consumiendo poco a poco mientras ellos se retorcían en desgarradores gritos

-ahhh – era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, era un grito desgarrador que rompía el silencio de la casa – NO,NO, EDWARD NO – de pronto algo la zarandeaba, se empezó a sentir temblorosa, adolorida

-Bella...Bella – escuchaba a lo lejos, todo estaba oscuro – Bella... - la voz se oía mas cerca, abrió los ojos y vio a Charlie sacudiéndola un poco, sentía que estaba sobre el suelo – Bella, reacciona

-¿que...que pasa? - dijo en un hilo de voz, se quiso mover pero un punzante dolor en la cabeza no se lo permitió – Edward – susurro

-vamos Bella, despierta, me estas asustando – rogaba Charlie, en eso la chica reaccionó que estaba soñando, poco a poco y con ayuda de su padre se fue levantando y se sentó a los pies de la cama

-¿que paso? - pregunto al fin

-supongo que tuviste una pesadilla

-¿y porque acabe en el suelo?

-eso no lo sé, supongo que fue parte del sueño

-si, supongo – ella soñaba que el fuego la consumía, que se quemaba, todo volvía a su memoria, la feria, la anciana, el libro, el hechizo, el cambio de almas, Edward, se estremeció

-será mejor que te arregles o llegaras tarde la escuela

-sí, ya voy – todo volvía en cámara lenta por su mente, el sueño había sido muy real, la feria existía realmente, todas las sensaciones, todo lo que le decían sus amigos, y los Cullen, todo era muy real, pero el agua por fortuna se llevo todas sus angustias, se alistó para la escuela, llego y se quedo con los Cullen, no le platicó a Edward de su sueño, en realidad no tenia caso, al salir de la escuela fue con ellos a la feria, aunque estaba algo aprensiva, pero entre las bromas de Emmet, las sugerencia de Alice se sentía mas tranquila

-hola chicos, acérquense a mi puesto – se escucho la voz de una anciana, pero no se veía a simple vista, todos se acercaron a un pequeño puesto, con velas, inciensos, talismanes, libros, alguien se acerco, y coloco un libro a la vista de Bella – anda pequeña, te va a gustar – ella vio el libro y ahogo un grito, se llevo las manos a la boca, giro su cuerpo para ver a la anciana, era ella, la bruja

–Ahhh – grito – por favor, vámonos de aquí – rogó a Edward, la anciana se rió

-tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño

-no, no – negaba fuertemente con la cabeza – me quiero ir, me quiero ir

-aprendiste una lección ¿no? - Bella se quedo helada y miro detenidamente a la anciana – si no la aprendiste entonces de nada sirvió lo que viste, ¿lo aprendiste?

-¿cual es la lección? - exigió Edward algo molesto sosteniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de Bella, pero para sorpresa de todos el puesto y la anciana habían desaparecido, y solo se escuchaba el murmullo de una risa diabólica

-en verdad que las cosas más raras pasan en halloween – comento Alice suspirando – será mejor irnos a casa – dijo algo extrañada

* * *

**BUENO CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC, BESITOS... ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC ES PARA EL CONCURSO HALLOWEEN CULLEN CONTEST, SI LES GUSTA MI CUENTITO POR FAVOR PASEN A VOTAR, DEL 7 AL 20 DE OCTUBRE, LA LIGA LA PONDRÉ EN MI PERFIL...**

**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO... BESITOS**


End file.
